


In Loving You With My Whole Heart

by skyhillian



Series: Characters in Prose [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is so much love that it makes your heart hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loving You With My Whole Heart

you feel the flutter of  
his heartbeat  
like baby butterfly wings  
fluttering underneath your lips

his skin so soft  
so warm  
like the sun on a hot  
summer's day

hazel eyes swim with  
unspoken promises  
declarations of love  
that he cannot voice

you are home


End file.
